The Two of Us
by Kode Dekka
Summary: Taking place just as Yuno and Miyako join the Hidamari Apartments. A quiet revelation and beginning of the special relationship between a pair that are more suited than soul mates. Rated T. Pretty fluffy I think.


_A/N: Its been a little while since I wrote a HS fic (besides the one I just re-uploaded a little while ago). The idea suddenly just came to me as I was reading some of the early chapters of the manga, and so this takes place during and after the welcoming party for Yuno and Miya-chan. Anyway, its pretty short (by my standards), and relatively sweet I think. I'll let you guys be the judge of that of course, so enjoy this tale, and I hope to have a chance to explore this anime again. Maybe I'll do something with Natsume next time. _

- Kode-Dekka

* * *

><p>My head felt fuzzy, and my face was burning hot. Everything in the room was spinning, and I could barely tell up from down. To make it all more confusing and numbing, there was a heavy weight pressing against me, and a large shape drawing closer to my face. It was calling my name, over and over, and would reach me any moment. And oddly enough, I was at peace, and ready to accept the shape that was moving ever closer to my lips.<p>

"Sae . . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>The Two of Us<strong>

**Hidamari Sketch**

**Kode-Dekka**

* * *

><p>Today was an exciting day. A pair of freshman girls had just moved upstairs into the vacant apartments of this small complex. Their names were Yuno and Miyako; both were very cute, and Hiro agreed with me on this. I looked forward to talking with them much more, and hopefully we could all become good friends in time.<p>

In fact, the four of us were going to be having a party, tonight, welcoming the new girls to the Hidamari Apartments. I just left the invitation in Yuno's mailbox, so they would see it when they got back from school.

In the mean time, I did a little more work on my latest story, since the deadline was coming up. It was exhausting work, but I loved it, so I was always able to try my best. And, if I ever got tired, Hiro was there to help me. I was truly living a wonderful, blessed high school life.

There was just one thing, a tiny thing really, but something nonetheless. I had a small crush on Hiro, my next door neighbor, and best friend. She was around so often, and she was always taking care of me, it would probably be strange if I didn't feel anything for her. Still, these kind of feelings were a little troubling, especially when they interfered with my writing, serving as an unpleasant distraction.

That said; I had no real intention of telling her about my feelings. They were probably just a silly infatuation, and would likely pass as I matured. But in case they didn't, I was prepared to wait until we at least finished high school to fess up; that way I could at least enjoy the rest of my high school days in blissful ignorance of what her answer and follow up actions would be. For now, I didn't want to chance anything, so it was okay to keep it in; its not like it was painful, just a little irritating, especially when others teased us about the nature of our relationship; such jokes were more trouble than I needed.

Speaking of the devil herself, Hiro appeared just as I was finishing up an important passage, reminding me that the freshmen would be around in less than an hour. I sent her away quickly, put the finishing touches on my writing, and then went off to help her prepare.

* * *

><p>"Cheers!" The four of us clunked glasses together, which were filled with a kind of mysterious liquid. Actually, it was alcohol, Hiro accidentally picked up it, but it would be a waste not to drink it, so we all partook in some of this guilty, forbidden pleasure.*<p>

Conversation was easy enough; it got even easier once the freshmen started to feel the effects of their drinks. I learned quite a bit about Miyako. She was a strange girl, and was quite poor, but also a genius, as well as very energetic. Yuno was a little more normal, and very shy and unsure of herself, just like me when I first came out here.

Soon enough however, we stopped learning about each other, and the topics started to become nonsense; that was the alcohol's doing, and now even I was feeling it.

* * *

><p>In no time, Yuno was passed out in Hiro's bed, while Miyako went off back to her own room to sleep everything off, but not before poking a little fun at Hiro's obsession with dieting, which came out during some of the more rational conversation.<p>

With the freshmen down, it was just Hiro and I, alone and drunk. Against my better judgment, I invited her back to my room, for some tea, and to continue the party without waking Yuno.

After making the tea, I felt my heart become a little more at ease, and the effects of the alcohol were starting to wane a bit. The two of us sat on the couch, and watched a bit of TV; a cheesy moving was playing. Hiro snuggled up to me, and I asked her if she was cold; she didn't respond, but I went back to my room to get a blanket anyway.

Just as I reached for the fabric on my bed, I was being suddenly pushed down on the mattress. As I flipped over, a human shape hovered over me, and the world began to spin.

Hiro towered over me; her face was completely flushed red, and her eyes a bit spacey.

"Sae . . . ." She called my name in a suggestive way, descending, and becoming even closer to me. "Sae . . . I . . . ."

I used both my arms to hold her up, so that she couldn't come any closer. I had been trying to avoid such a scenario, though I never pictured that it would turn out this way, not in a quadrillion years.

"Hiro, you're drunk." Even though I said that, I was secretly hoping that she would overpower me. She didn't, but she didn't get up either. "Hiro."

"Is . . . this bad? Am I not good enough . . . ?" She looked so sincere then; and despite her intoxication, her words were genuinely sad.

I knew I shouldn't, she was drunk, and I was a little tipsy still myself. Still, I couldn't pass up this chance, not after looking into her eyes. I also realized that I hadn't answered her questions.

"Its okay, Hiro, because I like you. You're more than enough for someone like me." She smiled, it was a beautiful smile that I had never seen before.

"Sae . . . I love you . . . ." She made a move again, and this time I didn't stop her, and let her kiss me, and I kissed her back as well. I wrapped my arms tightly around her in a frighteningly powerful embrace.

It accelerated so fast, and before I knew it, her tongue was penetrating between my lips, and dancing with my own. But besides that, everything remained clean and pure. I wanted to touch her more, but not like this, not when I couldn't even think straight. That's why, just kissing like this was fine, at least for now.

* * *

><p>I woke up with Hiro peering into my eyes lovingly. She was smiling, but also seemed insecure as well.<p>

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, Sae." She replied.

It became a little quiet as I found that I was still holding onto her, though I didn't mind that part much, and I had no intention of letting go of her at this point.

Suddenly she looked away.

"Sae, about last night. How much do you remember?"

"All of it." I said to her almost immediately, and she nodded.

"I see, then it wasn't a dream." I shook my head, and squeezed her tighter.

"Not unless you want it to be." That surprised her, and she also shook her head.

"Everything I said, everything I did; I don't regret it, and I meant every bit of it."

"Good," I said, "I feel the same way." And then I yawned, and winked at her. "I like you – I love you, Hiro." Her cheeks became red, and even I felt my face burning up.

"Yeah. I love you too, Sae." We nodded to confirm it.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

At this point, we could go on just like always, or we could let things change a little.

"If you want to, I-I'm willing to try . . . going out I mean." I was so embarrassed, but I couldn't take it back now. Hiro nodded, pressing her face against me.

"I think I want to, I don't want it to end, not until we've at least tried." I increased the pressure of my embrace.

"Okay, then we'll do that."

There was still one problem though.

"So, what should we tell the freshmen, and what about school?" Hiro clasped my hand, and I squeezed it.

"We can take our time with that. We have all the time in the world, so lets take it slow, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed, "We'll do this, little by little. I don't care how long it takes, as long as I'm with you."

"Yeah."

And again, we got closer to one another, even though it shouldn't have been possible. And like it was the most natural thing in the world, the two of us set aside our worries, and shared our first kiss as lovers.

* * *

><p>* Please don't drink until you're of legal age in your country. Its actually not that fun, really.<p> 


End file.
